


Trust

by Rospberry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Post-War, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-03
Updated: 2008-02-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rospberry/pseuds/Rospberry
Summary: Married life isn't always bliss.





	Trust

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!"

Ron whirled around, looking guilty. "Don't do that! You sounded just like my mum."

Hermione eyed the scrolls bundled on the table behind her husband suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he said, gaze shifting.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I dunno. Maybe 'cause you never believe anything I tell you," he snapped. He looked at her. "Just once, can't you trust me?"

"Oh, stop being so melodramatic." She left the room in a flurry of curls and annoyance.

Ron turned, and with a sweep of his arm, sent the surprise party invitations cascading onto the floor.


End file.
